My Nintendo Wikia
My Nintendo is Nintendo's bonus program for their Nintendo Account. You get Platinum points (more like, silver points) for playing their (mobile) games and other activities (see Daily missions and following). Gold points you get for buying digital games for 3DS/WiiU. These points you can then trade in for the rewards below. Rewards are only available for a limited time. Some earned points have to be claimed manually. Also, earned Platinum/Gold points expire after six/twelve months (at the end of that month). The program runs through the website my.nintendo.com. Rewards in Europe Rewards in Australia Australia and New Zealand get mostly the same stuff as Europe. The data here is not perfectly accurate. Italic highlighted means unconfirmed. Rewards in North America Rewards in Japan Daily missions * 2 Miitomo: Answer the question of the day. * 3 Miitomo: Answer one question at Answer Central. * 5 Miitomo: Change clothes. * 5 Miitomo: Post one outfit at Style Central. * 5 Miitomo: Answer 3 questions. * 5 Miitomo: Send a message to a friend. * 5 Miitomo: Read 10 answers. * 10 Miitomo: Get 5 likes. * 10 Miitomo: Get 5 comments. * 10 MarioRun: Play Toad Rally. Collect on MyN mission page. Weekly missions * 30 Plats: Click the coins appearing on the MyN main page. * 30 Plats: Log into a Nintendo homepage of your choice with your Nintendo Account. * 30 Plats: Log into Miiverse. Collect on MyN mission page. * 30 Plats: Log into (console) eshop. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Win Toad Rally three times. Collect on MyN mission page. Monthly missions * 10 Plats: Keep promotional emails active for your Nintendo Account. Collect on MyN mission page. One-time missions * 100 FEH: Link your NAcc to Fire Emblem Heroes. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear the prologue of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 1 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 2 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 3 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 4 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 5 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 6 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 7 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 8 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEH: Clear chapter 9 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 200 Plats: Go to https://events.fire-emblem-heroes.com/vote, select "Choose your legends" and link your NAcc, then proceed to at least once vote for a character. You will get these points around the release of Fire Emblem Heroes. * 100 MarioRun: Link your Nintendo Account to Super Mario Run. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 MarioRun: Add one friend. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 MarioRun: Add 5 friends. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 MarioRun: Add 10 friends. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 1. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 2. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 3. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 4. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 5. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 6. Collect on MyN mission page. * 10 Plats: When your Mii on the main page is shown hanging from balloons and there are coins appearing in a thought bubble and on the center balloon, pop the balloons. * 10 Plats: When your Mii on the main page is showing the fishing animation and there are coins appearing in a thought bubble, click on it when it opens its eyes. * 50 Plats: Find the three hidden Miis on the MyN site. There are different places to look for them ** On a specific page, in the top-right menu, when you click on your Mii's face icon, it's at the right border. ** On the Miitomo rewards page, it is near the lower end. ** On the missions page, it is at the left border. ** On the news page regarding Twilight Picross. ** On the news page regarding child accounts. ** On the news page regarding Pokemon Sun/Moon. ** maybe others… * US only 10 Plats: Enter Nintendo's holiday sweepstakes. * US only 10 Plats: Share your sweepstakes wish list on FB. * 10 Plats: On https://www.nintendo.de/News/Events/2016/gamescom-2016-1127481.html#Splatoon, click the splotch below the video. * 10 Plats: On https://www.nintendo.de/News/Events/2016/gamescom-2016-1127481.html#copyright, click the Sheikah icon between the facebook and youtube logo. * 20 Plats: On https://www.nintendo.de/News/Events/2016/gamescom-2016-1127481.html#Programm___Live, during a livestream (until sometime on August 21st), click the Z icon underneath the video stream. * 300 Plats: On Gamescom '16, clear Nintendo's stamp card quest. * 10 Plats: On http://e3.nintendo.com/games/, click the Mii that shows up above the treehouse graphic (you need to hover over/touch the treehouse). * 10 Plats: On http://e3.nintendo.com, click the Sheikah symbol between the tweets in the News section. * 20 Plats: On the E3 Zelda U page, click the Sheikah symbol in the footer. * 30 Plats: On Nintendo's E3 video page, click the small Z symbol on the left below the Zelda U Trailer's video frame. *''10 Plats: On the MyN main page, click the block at the bottom, then click your Mii repeatedly.'' This hidden mission was active before the December 2016 redesign. It's unclear if you can still get it. At least the Mii on the front page has animations (playing 3DS) where you can still click it around. * 100 Plats: Link your NNID to your NAcc. * 10 Plats: Link your FB to your NAcc. * 10 Plats: Link your G+ to your NAcc. * 10 Plats: Link your Twitter to your NAcc. * 30 Plats: Activate promotional emails for your NAcc. * 100 Miitomo: Link your NAcc to Miitomo. * 100 Miitomo: Link your FB to Miitomo. * 100 Miitomo: Link your Twitter to Miitomo. * 100 Miitomo: Add a friend directly to Miitomo (meaning, locally). Latest activity